


Gunshot

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [29]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Neighbors, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Pour Matthijs, tout a toujours été tout blanc ou tout noir. Du bonheur immense au plus profond des désespoirs. Il vogue. Un éternel entre-deux. Un peu dépressif sur les bords. Dans un tiroir, le flingue de son père le nargue doucement.Qui sera celui qui le fera tomber ?





	Gunshot

Pour Matthijs, tout a toujours été tout blanc ou tout noir. Du bonheur immense au plus profond des désespoirs. Un seul exemple suffit à décrire tout sa vie : la semaine de son neuvième anniversaire merveilleuse où toute sa famille a été pour une fois réunie puis l'accident de voiture duquel il a été le seul survivant.

Il vogue. Un éternel entre-deux. Un peu dépressif sur les bords. Le psychologue qu'on lui a forcé à voir a attribué cela à un traumatisme. Le syndrome du survivant. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on met un nom sur ce qu'il a qu'il va se sentir mieux.

Sa vie est un gouffre. Il plonge dedans, y glisse inexorablement. Chaque fois qu'il cède un peu et se laisse tomber, c'est un pas de plus vers la mort, il le sait. Il le sait mais il ne s'en soucie pas plus.

Outre les « Pourquoi moi ? », « Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? » et les « J'aurais dû mourir avec eux. », il y a ce flingue qui le nargue depuis le tiroir de sa chambre. Il a appartenu à son père. Il l'a retrouvé et l'a emmené dans sa chambre quelques jours après le décès de ses parents.

La solution finale.

Sinon, il aurait probablement eu une existence tranquille, des plus banales. C'est fou comme un accident peut faire entièrement basculer une existence et son destin. Fou. Mais ça lui est pourtant arrivé.

Il n'a plus supporté d'avoir trop de monde autour de lui. S'il meurt, il ne veut pas être pleuré. Mais parmi ses amis, il y a eu des résistants. Des qui sont passés au-delà de son attitude pour y voir une réponse qui leur font peur mais qu'il ne changera pas.

Virgil évidemment. Bien qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit le considérer comme son ami étant donné qu'il est ami avec tout le monde. Il le trouve, de toute façon, bien trop bon pour lui.

Memphis avec qui il traîne. Sans savoir pourquoi l'autre continue de venir le voir. Plus vieux aussi, plus populaire aussi.

Puis il y a Paulo, un garçon de son cursus. Ils parlent peu, traînent ensemble par défaut, quoiqu'il ait vu l'argentin avec plusieurs autres personnes.

Il ne comprend jamais la raison pour laquelle ces personnes continuent de venir le voir. À part eux, il est si seul. Il a été baladé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil et a finalement obtenu de la part de la dernière d'avoir son propre appartement et de vivre loin d'eux. Il ne supporte pas. Il a le sentiment qu'ils essaient de remplacer ses proches disparus.

Et ... oui.

Frenkie de Jong. Un soleil. Très joli garçon aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux océan. Toujours entouré, inaccessible pour lui. De ce qu'il a entendu, bon en sport, en étude, à se faire des amis, à ... à tout.

Il l'aime beaucoup. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment parlé. Au final, ils ont des classes ensemble mais il ne pense pas que son camarade se souvienne de lui.

Simple.

Matthijs souffle. Il tourne sur sa chaise à roulette, fixant le plafond, puis sa feuille. Un écrit à réaliser. Parler de soi. Que ce soit à travers des objets, à travers des endroits, des personnes. Son regard revient sur le pistolet.

Il hésite à le prendre pour objet. Son prof ne pourrait pas le prendre si bien que cela. Sa classe pourrait penser que c'est un psychopathe. Quoique ... l'idée de remplacer ce souvenir par un quelconque colifichet peut être tout aussi bonne.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait amener le-dit dans la classe.

Alors, il laisse ses pensées dériver et écrit.

Il est arrivé au bout de la page quand il entend du bruit dans le couloir. Un bruit sourd. Comme si quelque chose venait de tomber. Sa curiosité l'emporte et il va voir. À droite, personne. Mais à gauche, cependant, un garçon blond est de dos et peste contre les cartons à ses pieds.

— Hé. Je peux t'aider ?

L'inconnu sursaute, se cognant l'épaule contre la rambarde de l'escalier, avant de se retourner et, bon dieu, c'est Frenkie.

— Eh bien, j'aimerais franchement ne pas te déranger mais je crois que toute aide serait la bienvenue.

Devant le sourire gêné de celui dont il est amoureux, il ne résiste pas vraiment et s'approche à grandes enjambées de lui. Il est un peu plus grand, un peu plus costaud aussi. Il prend une part des boîtes et suit l'autre garçon.

L'intérieur de l'appartement de ce dernier est étrangement chaleureux, l'arrangement semble un peu différent. Il pose tout à une place qui lui est indiquée. Ils font plusieurs allers-retours sans vraiment parler mais ça lui convient. Il n'a jamais été si près de son désormais voisin.

— Merci beaucoup, tu m'as sauvé. Peu de personnes sortiraient pour aider quelqu'un. Enfin, il n'y a eu que toi, donc ...

Il hausse les épaules, son cœur étonnamment calme.

— Je peux avoir ton nom ?

— Matthijs. De Ligt.

— Oh. Mat', tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

— Je ne pense pas, je n'ai pas envie de te déranger.

Puis, de toute façon, il n'a rien attendu de ce service. Il ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer, ça lui est impossible. Il ne veut pas baser une relation sur une aide apportée.

— Non, non ! Reste ... s'il te plaît ? Je viens d'arriver dans ce bâtiment. Je ne suis pas trop familier avec ce coin de ville. Avoir au moins une personne que je connais me rassurera.

Il hésite, mi-convaincu. Puis cède, un peu trop facilement.

— D'accord. Pas trop longtemps, je dois finir un écrit.

— Un écrit ? C'est fou, je dois aussi faire un truc du genre. Tu es où ?

— C'est normal. On suit à peu près le même cursus.

Frenkie lui offre un regard incrédule et il se contente de rouler des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, ce n'est même pas quelque chose sur lequel il a de l'espoir.

— Tu es sûr ? Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour te louper ? Je suis sûr que je me serais souvenu de toi, tu es si ...

Comme il donnerait cher pour avoir la fin de cette phrase.

— Cela me donne encore plus envie de te connaître. Parle-moi de toi.

Cette phrase le met à mal. Il n'aime pas parler de lui-même après tout. Parler de ses problèmes et attendre que la personne d'en face le prenne en pitié. Il se lève, brusquement, livide.

— Désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire.

Et il part aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. 

Le retour à son appartement se fait dans un flou total. Soudainement, Matthijs est juste là, de nouveau assis sur sa chaise, remplissant une feuille. Ecrire lui vide totalement l'esprit. Il oublie presque la rencontre de la soirée et s'endort avec une tranquillité pareille.

Le lendemain se passe presque de la même façon. Rien ne change vraiment dans sa routine de toute manière. Il ne croise pas son voisin et s'en trouve soulagé. Il fait route vers l'université jusqu'à croiser Memphis avec qui il engage une conversation anodine. 

Ce n'est que quand il arrive à sa salle qu'il a une mauvaise surprise. Puisque Frenkie vient directement à sa rencontre. Quelle ironie. Lui qui a toujours voulu être remarqué, le voilà qui préférait être ignoré.

— Mat ! Alors tu disais vrai, on est vraiment dans le même cursus. C'est génial ! 

La bande autour du garçon-soleil commence également à se tourner vers lui, intrigué par celui qui retient son attention. Autant dire qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ça.

— Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais menti ?

— Je ne sais pas, hier tu as juste-

La sonnerie les interrompt et il en profite pour rentrer dans la salle. Vite. Maudit soit-il pour avoir choisi cette option-là. Puisque le professeur les oblige à lire à voix haute leurs expressions. Il se mord la lèvre quand vient son tour, en dernier. Le mince espoir que le gong ne le sauve est vite effacé.

— "Et ce qui me décrira le mieux sera toujours cette bague. Souvenir de mon père, souvenir des pires moments de ma vie. Des hauts et des bas. Des instants de calme puis la tempête, encore et toujours. Surtout des tempêtes pour être honnête. Que dire parce que je n'aime pas le regard des gens. Je n'aime pas les jugements, je n'ai pas besoin de pitié."

Il prend une pause, légère. Chaque élève semble suspendu à ses lèvres et pour lui c'est la fin du monde. Ses joues chauffent.

— "Les soirs où tout va mal, je regarde cet anneau. Je le fais rouler entre mes doigts. Je me pose mille et une questions existentielles. Des choses qui me taraudent toujours, tout le temps, que je n'oublie jamais. J'aimerais juste jeter cet objet, loin, pour ne plus jamais me retourner sur ce passé qui me hante. Mais c'est tout simplement impossible. Ineffaçable. Parce que c'est une partie de moi, de mon quotidien. Et je déteste ça. Se détester pour avoir mal ..."

Le bruit dans le couloir, juste dehors, le fait se sentir heureux. Il est bientôt libre, il ne devra pas finir de réciter ce texte de malheur.

— "...c'est idiot. Je pense que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voudraient. Je pense qu'ils voudraient que je me débarrasse de la bague, eux aussi. Que je les laisse se reposer. C'est juste-"

Enfin. La fin des cours est sonnée. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir dévoilé quelque chose de si personnel mais pour lui c'est douloureux. Il ramasse ses affaires et sort de la salle, le cœur lourd. Il s'assoie dehors, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

— Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas en parler.

— Mijn god, Frenkie ! Tu sais pas laisser quelqu'un tranquille ?

— Pardon, pardon.

L'autre blondinet se laisse tomber à ses côtés et vient le prendre dans ses bras. Il proteste faiblement, ne voulant pas avouer que cette étreinte le rend quand même heureux.

— Je ne sais pas abandonner. Après tout, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai envie de te connaître.

— Tu n'as qu'à ... me parler d'abord de toi. 

— Je ne pense pas que j'ai un passé si intéressant et torturé que toi. 

Matthijs agite la main en l'air, l'air de dire que cela lui importe peu. Son camarade pousse un petit soupir.

— Je ne suis pas né ici. C'est juste quand mes parents ont divorcé que je suis arrivé dans cette ville avec mon père. J'ai deux sœurs qui sont restés avec ma mère mais le temps passé avec elles m'a appris la bonne humeur et l'importance de profiter du moment présent.

— Tu les vois souvent ?

— Non. Être dans deux pays différents n'aide pas. Parfois, en vacances. 

La mine de Frenkie s'est affaissée pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. La raison lui vient simplement.

— Elles te manquent, je suppose ?

— Bien sûr. Parfois, je me dis presque que c'est de ma faute si ... si mes parents se sont séparés. C'est difficile de ne pas l'envisager. J'étais le sujet des disputes, la controverse même de notre famille.

Il jette un regard à l'heure. Il va être temps de retourner en cours. Bientôt. Pour apaiser l'expression de son interlocuteur, à sa propre surprise, il pose ses lèvres sur sa joue avec tendresse avant de se lever.

— Tu vois, ton passé n'est pas sans intérêt.

Et qui brise tous les codes qu'il s'est fixé durant toutes ces années ? Eh bien c'est lui. Il se sent idiot et se maudit intérieurement à plusieurs reprises, se sentant soulagé qu'ils aient une différence d'emploi du temps.

Deux heures d'amphithéâtre qui l'ont usé jusqu'à la moelle. Il s'étire dès qu'il sort de la salle, attrapant ses écouteurs dans son sac. 

— Mat' ! Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée, tu vas bien ?

Il se retourne pour trouver Paulo, accompagné d'un garçon aux jolis yeux bleus. Un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'y pense.

— Oui, bien sûr. Toi ? 

— Un peu ennuyant. Je te présente Leandro, un bon ami à moi. 

— Enchanté.

— Je me disais ... tu ne voudrais pas venir faire un Fifa ce soir ? Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait de soirée.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de ne pas se sentir d'humeur. Il est heureux de voir son ami comme toujours mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.

— Désolé, pas ce soir.

— Oh. Tant pis, une prochaine fois ?

Il acquiesce et descend les marches, ses écouteurs branchés à son téléphone, prêt à se couper du monde extérieur. Peut-être passer acheter des fleurs, aller les voir. Près de l'entrée, Frenkie est appuyé contre le mur.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ?

— Oui, toi. On rentre ensemble.

Il hausse les épaules, dépité et impressionné par sa persévérance, et range ses écouteurs. Quand ils commencent à prendre le chemin vers leur maison, il arrête son voisin.

— Je dois faire quelques arrêts avant, est-ce que ça te dérange ?

— Non, du tout. Je te suis ?

Chez le fleuriste, il commande des roses rouges puisqu'il sait que c'était les fleurs préférées de sa mère. Le cimetière est accessible facilement, à moins d'une dizaine de minutes à pied. Il pose le bouquet sur les tombes. Le garçon-soleil s'est éloigné, lui laissant de l'intimité.

— Je n'aurais pas grand-chose à vous dire aujourd'hui. J'aimerais dire que je vais mieux mais c'est compliqué. Cela l'est toujours trop. Devoir en parler est pire, bien que tout le monde semble vouloir que je le fasse. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Il baisse la tête, laissant le silence tomber pour quelques secondes. Il s'en va ensuite, laissant son compagnon se replacer à ses côtés.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Je ne sais pas. 

— Ma question était idiote, désolé.

Ses yeux se concentrent sur les nuages qui passent.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

Frenkie rit doucement à ses côtés et vient lui prendre la main. Il ne se refuse pas au contact, il a du mal à lui résister de toute façon.

— Tu sais, en vérité, j'étais heureux quand tu es venu m'aider. Quand j'ai visité l'appartement la première fois, je t'avais entraperçu. Et je me suis dit que tu étais vraiment beau. Je me suis dit que je voulais te connaître, t'aider.

C'est inattendu. Il écarquille les yeux. Puis, les lèvres de son interlocuteur s'écrasent sur les siennes et il a l'impression de rêver. Le baiser se fait long, langoureux. Quand ils s'écartent, ils ont le souffle court.

— Je ne te comprends pas, mijn zon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me choisis moi quand tu es si entouré.

— Hé, tu te sous-estimes, Mat. Bien trop.

Ce n'est pas une surprise quand ils s'embrassent de nouveau ou quand ils finissent au lit. Son amant trace des motifs abstraits sur son torse, l'air absent.

— Tu me montreras cette bague ?

— Hm ?

— Je n'ai pas oublié ton texte.

Il déglutit, un malaise se répandant dans sa poitrine. Parce que c'est sûr que mentir aux autres ne le dérange pas mais lui mentir ... il ne peut pourtant pas se résoudre à lui en parler. À lui montrer à quel point il est "malade". Suicidaire ?

La situation se répète. Encore et encore. Virgil vient le prévenir, vient lui demander d'être sincère. Il le repousse évidemment. Il ne veut pas en parler.

Mais il sait, au fond de lui, qu'il creuse sa propre tombe. Il s'est créé un piège dans lequel il tombera forcément, à un moment ou un autre. Peu importe à quel point il l'aime, il finira par le laisser.

Une soirée où Matthijs a invité son amant chez lui, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il s'éclipse quelques instants, juste pour récupérer son téléphone, laissé au salon. Quand il revient, c'est déjà trop tard. Frenkie est figé devant un tiroir ouvert. Le tiroir.

— Sérieusement, Matthijs ? Un gun ? Tu te fous de moi.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il y a une sorte d'amertume, de déception, dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Il ne sait jamais comment y réagir. Jamais.

— Je me doutais que ce n'était pas une bague mais un flingue ? Pourquoi tu gardes ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Est-ce que tu comptais me tirer dessus à un moment ou un autre ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aurais jamais-

— Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Tu ne fais confiance à personne. Tu t'enfermes à double-tour parce que tu as peur d'être blessé. Tu te refuses à tout le monde et tu finiras seul à jouer à ça.

La menace est omniprésente. Et son voisin s'en va bien vite de sa chambre. Il reste, terriblement secoué par l'entrevue. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Peut-être que c'est vrai, c'est lui qui foire toujours tout.

Il pense à sa situation, il pense aux gens qu'il aime, il pense à sa famille et des larmes débordent de ses yeux évidemment. La douleur compresse sa poitrine. Il se concentre sa respiration, réprimant l'angoisse qui parcoure tout son corps et le fait trembler. 

Le lendemain n'est pas mieux. Il le fait seulement réaliser ce qu'il a perdu quand Frenkie ne l'attend pas, l'ignore, le méprise de loin. Il n'est jamais retombé aussi près du bord. Un pas, deux. Il sent le vide qui se concrétise sous ses pieds. Se laisser tomber semble vraiment tentant.

— Tu vas bien ? demande Memphis, assez inquiet de son absence de réponse et de sa mine affreuse, vraiment.

— Non. Je crois que j'ai foiré. Encore.

Il passe une main sur son visage en soupirant.

— Tu ne peux pas l'arranger ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout.

Il laisse une autre semaine s'écouler. Sans que rien ne s'arrange. Puis il finit par arrêter d'essayer parce qu'il en a marre de se sentir misérable. Il ne veut pas désirer des choses qui lui sont inaccessibles. Il ne veut pas mourir. Il veut juste arrêter de souffrir. C'est la même pour tout le monde.

Son état s'empire. Quelque chose à voir avec le manque de sommeil, les regrets et la perte d'appétit. Alors, c'est idiot, mais il lâche. Il laisse tomber, abandonne. Être allé si loin pour en finir. 

Il est assis, en tête-à-tête avec ce pistolet. Trois balles insérées à l'intérieur. Il le regarde et songe, le regard perdu dans le vide. Le fait glisser entre ses mains. Il ferme les yeux. Son hésitation ne dure qu'une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne pose le canon contre sa tempe.

Un contact désagréable. Froid. Le métal est étranger sur son corps. Il le tient comme il se souvient avoir vu son père le tenir autrefois. Un doigt sur la gâchette, l'autre sur la sécurité pour la désactiver.

— Non ! Non ! Mat', je t'en prie !

Il se retourne. Ses yeux s'ouvrent pour trouver Frenkie qui le regarde, en larmes, semblant juste arrivé au vu de son essoufflement, l'air incroyablement désespéré.

— Pose cette arme. Pose-la, qu'on puisse discuter, s'il te plaît. 

Comme il ne répond pas et ne bouge pas, son amant reprend de plus belle.

— Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te laisser. Je veux juste que tu t'arrêtes, d'accord ?

Un sourire ironique prend place sur ses lèvres.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas que j'appuie. Mais dans une toute autre situation, ce ne serait pas la même chose. Tu penserais comme les autres et aurais raison. J'aurais voulu mourir avec eux parce qu'au moins je n'aurais pas à vivre comme ça. La culpabilité constante, la peur d'être de trop, de ne pas avoir les mots justes-

Sa voix se brise. Il pourrait se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Si proche. Il a eu une semaine pour se briser en morceaux.

— Je sais, schatkist, je sais. Je t'aime, je n'aurais pas dû te remettre en question. Je sais que tu as tes insécurités et tes peurs, je savais ce à quoi j'allais faire face quand j'ai décidé de t'embrasser pour la première fois.

La main de l'arrivant se pose sur la sienne et il fait glisser doucement le flingue jusqu'à le laisser tomber au sol. Frenkie vient ensuite l'étreindre fort et des sanglots enrayent sa gorge.

— Je t'aime, Mat', je t'aime vraiment. Je suis désolé.

**Author's Note:**

> rien à dire mdr. Ah si, la rentrée c'est chiant, mon emploi du temps est pas fameux. D'où le rythme de publication qui va sûrement se casser la tronche, déso.


End file.
